one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the a person to control, create, and transform into metal at will, turning the user into a Metal Human (Metaru Ningen). " Strengths & Weaknesses As a common trait of all Logia-class Devil Fruits, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi allows the user to transform their body into that of a certain element. In this case, that element would be metal. Because metal is usually a solid, this grants the user immunity to physical hits in an entirely different sense: rather than making the user intangible, the toughness of the user's steel body causes almost all physical hits to not even register with the user. Due to this, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi acts as a go-between for the Yami Yami no Mi and other Logia Devil Fruits; while the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi allows the user to still be hit like the Yami Yami no Mi, they are immune to damage or pain like typical Loga fruits. While the user's steel body is naturally solid, significant concentration or heat will allow the user to turn into a liquid-like form, allowing the user to perform transformation abilities with greater ease and grants the intangibility of typical Logia fruits. Even when transformed into a liquid form, the user can return their body to a solid form. Because heat merely melts the body to a liquid form- which the user can easily reform from at any time- the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi carries a surprising resistance to Devil Fruits such as the Magu Magu no Mi and Mera Mera no Mi. The metallic, ferrous nature of this Devil Fruit also makes the user entirely immune to the attacks of the Suna Suna no Mi. However, the user's metallic body is rendered vulnerable to the effects of the Sabi Sabi no Mi. But like the Suna Suna no Mi, the user has a way of countering this effect: in this case, the user must turn their body into a liquid state, making it difficult to rust. The Tetsu Tetsu no Mi is also weak to electricity-based attacks (becoming a literal living lightning rod); while the user won't necessarily be harmed (unless hit with a high enough charge), they can be rendered stunned. Haki can also affect the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, albeit in a rather unique manner: as the user is already solid, their body will be affected by the hit like normal (i.e. a Haki-infused cut will bleed, significant impact will cause damage) rather than resisting like solid metal, but the user will retain the enhanced defenses of the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi. In other words, Bunshoku Haki will give the means but not the power necessary to break through the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi's defenses. A unique aspect of the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi is that the user is far more limited in the amount and rate at which they can create metal from their own body. The reason for this is because metal is a purified element more difficult to find in the natural world. However, this can be compensated for by the user absorbing nearby metals and integrating it into their body, giving the user the materials they need. This absorption has an additional, more advanced aspect to it: by absorbing metals, the user can use the metal to heal and close injuries. The metal required is proportional to the severity of the injury, however. The purity and malleability of metal however, allows the user to turn their body into much more complex shapes and forms, and even alter the density of their body, though their body is already dense and heavy due to the transformation. Aside from the aforementioned limitations and weaknesses, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi carries the standard Devil Fruit powers. Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits